Final Fantasy Mario
by Mega Mario
Summary: It was just a regular day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach getting kidnapped and the Mario Bros going to save her. Nothing out of the ordinary. But when two worlds fuse, things get interesting. X-over between Super Mario Bros and Final Fantasy I.
1. It Begins

Kody: "Mega Mario does not own Mario or any related characters, items, or locations. But he does own me and Ryan. He also does not own Final Fantasy. He couldn't anyway. He's only 13."

Ryan: "Okay, on with the story!"

'Hey that's my line!'

------------------------------------------------------

--FINAL FANTASY MARIO--

Chapter 1: It Begins

-  
-Mushroom Forest-

ENTER BATTLE

Mario: HP 200/200 - FP 1/1

Luigi: HP 170/170 - FP 1/1

Goomba 1: HP 50/50

Goomba 2: HP 50/50

Koopa Troopa: HP 70/70

Mario: Attack - Goomba 1

Goomba 1: 32 damage - HP 18/50

Luigi: Attack - Goomba 1

Goomba 1: 29 damage - HP 0/50 - K.O.

Goomba 2: Headbonk - Mario

Mario: 14 damage - HP 186/200

Koopa Troopa: Shell Toss - Mario

Mario: 20 damage - HP 166/200

Mario: Attack - Goomba 2

Goomba 2: Critical Hit! - 51 damage - HP 0/50 - K.O.

Luigi: Attack - Koopa Troopa

Koopa Troopa: Miss

Koopa Troopa: Attack - Mario

Mario: 19 damage - HP 147/200

Mario: Item - Mushroom - Mario

Mario: 100 HP restored - HP 200/200

Luigi: Attack - Koopa Troopa

Koopa Troopa: 27 damage - HP 43/70

Koopa Troopa: Attack - Luigi

Luigi: 22 damage - HP 148/170

Mario: Attack - Koopa Troopa

Koopa Troopa: 30 damage - HP 13/70

Luigi: Attack - Koopa Troopa

Koopa Troopa: 26 damage - HP 0/70 - K.O.

Got 36 EXP - Found 18 Coins - Found Mushroom x2 - Found Syurp x1

Mario: Level Up! - Lvl. 1 -- Lvl. 2

HP: 200/215

FP: 1/10

POW: 12

DEF: 9

MAG: 4

SPR: 5

SPD: 7

EVA: 9

LUCK: 4

Learned: Skill - Jump

Luigi: Level Up! - Lvl. 1 -- Lvl. 2

HP: 148/190

FP: 1/10

POW: 10

DEF: 8

MAG: 4

SPR: 7

SPD: 7

EVA: 6

LUCK: 4

Learned: Skill - Jump

END BATTLE

Luigi: "Hey, Mario."

Mario: "Yeah, Luigi?"

Luigi: "Is it just me, or are the monsters here getting tougher?

Mario: "Well, judging by those last three battles, they seem to be."

Luigi: "Mario, we should head home. We're runing low on Mushrooms."

Mario: "You're right. Let's go."

Next Day

-Mario and Luigi's House-

Party's HP and FP restored and abnormal status effects cured

Luigi: "Good mornin' Mario."

Mario: .:yawns:. "Good morning Luigi."

Luigi: "Here's your breakfast, Mario." .:hands him a plate:.

Mario: .:eats it:.

.:front door swings open:.

Toadsworth: .:panicing:. "MASTER MARIO!"

Luigi: .:falls out of his chair:.

Mario: "WUFFS WFRONG FRODSFORTH?"

A.N.: 'Mario's mouth is full.'

Toadsworth: "What did he say?"

Luigi: .:stands up:. "He said: 'What's wrong Toadsworth?'"

Toadsworth: "The princess has been kidnapped by Bowser, AGAIN!"

Luigi: "No surprise there."

Mario: .:swallows his food:. "Let's go save her!"

A little while later

-Bowser's Castle-

Mario: "Hmm. Getting here didn't take as long as it usually does."

Luigi: "Yeah, I noiced that too."

Mario: "Well, let's go!"

ENTER BATTLE

Mario: HP 215/215 - FP 10/10

Luigi: HP 190/190 - FP 10/10

Goomba: HP 50/50

Mario: Attack - Goomba

Goomba: 36 damage - HP 16/50

Luigi: Skill - Jump - Goomba

Goomba: 56 damage - HP 0/50 - K.O.

Luigi: 3 FP used - FP 7/10

Got 10 EXP - Found 5 Coins

END BATTLE

Mario: "That was easy. Let's keep going!"

------------------------------------------------------

To be continued

------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Good? Bad? Sorry if first battle was too long. Leave a review before you go. 


	2. Bowser Isn't Good At Making Puzzles

Kody: "Again, Mega Mario does not own Mario or Final Fantasy."

Ryan: "Enjoy the second chapter of Final Fantasy Mario!"

-------------------------------------------

Hey. In case some of you are wondering what Mario and Luigi are equipped with, I'll list the current party's equipment here every chapter.

-Party's Current Equipment-

Mario

Weapon: Hammer

Headgear: Mario's Hat

Armor: Overalls

Armband/Gloves: Work Gloves

Shoes: Normal Shoes

Luigi

Weapon: Hammer

Headgear: Luigi's Hat

Armor: Overalls

Armband/Gloves: Work Gloves

Shoes: Normal Shoes

-------------------------------------------

--FINAL FANTASY MARIO--

Chapter 2: Bowser Isn't Very Good With Designing Puzzles, Is He?

-------------------------------------------

Bowser's Castle

Mario: "So all we have to do to get to the next floor is cross that bridge, right?

Luigi: "Looks like it."

Mario: "Okay, let's go!"

Luigi: "Wait, Mario. There's a Save Block over here. We should use it."

Mario: "Good idea." .:uses Save Block:.

-Select Save location-

Memory Card Slot A

Memory Card Slot B

Mario: "Umm. Slot A."

-Select Save File-

1. Empty

2. Empty

3. Empty

4. Empty

5. Empty

Mario: "1, I guess.

-Saving... Do not remove memory card or turn off power... Save Complete-

1. Lvl. 2 Bowser's Castle - 1F - Mario - Luigi -

Mario: "Okay I think we're set."

'The walk across the bridge was uneventful. The Mario Bros. fought 2 battles. 1 Goomba each. Attack twice and they go down. 20 EXP, 10 Coins, and 2 Mushrooms total.After that they reached the next floor.'

Luigi: "Okay, we just have to push that big stone block onto the floor switch next to the door."

Mario: "Got it. But first let's take out that Koopa Troopa."

Luigi: "Alright, let's go!"

Mario: "Hey, that's my line!"

ENTER BATTLE

Mario: HP 215/215 - FP 10/10

Luigi: HP 190/190 - FP 7/10

Goomba: HP 50/50

Koopa Troopa 1: HP 70/70

Koopa Troopa 2: HP 70/70

Mario: "Luigi, let's get rid of the Koopa Troopas first."

Luigi: "Got it!"

Mario: Skill - Jump - Koopa Troopa 1

Koopa Troopa 1: 51 damage - HP 19/70

Mario: 3 FP used - FP 7/10

Luigi: Attack - Koopa Troopa 1

Koopa Troopa 1: 33 damage - HP 0/70 - K.O.

Goomba: Headbonk - Luigi

Luigi: 12 damage - HP 178/190

Koopa Troopa 2: Shell Toss - Mario

Mario: 20 damage - HP 195/215

Mario: Attack - Koopa Troopa 2

Koopa Troopa 2: Critical - 42 damage - HP 28/70

Luigi: Attack - Koopa Troopa 2

Koopa Troopa 2: 31 damage - HP 0/70 - K.O.

Goomba: Headbonk - Mario

Mario: 12 damage - HP 183/215

Mario: Attack - Goomba

Goomba: 30 damage - HP 20/50

Luigi: Attack - Goomba

Goomba: 28 damage - HP 0/50 - K.O.

Got 42 EXP - Found 26 Coins - Found Syurp x1

Mario: Level Up! - Lvl. 2 -- Lvl. 3

HP: 183/230

FP: 7/15

POW: 14

DEF: 11

MAG: 6

SPR: 7

SPD: 9

EVA: 11

LUCK: 5

END BATTLE

Luigi: "Hey. Why didn't I level up?"

Mario: "Because you need 2 more EXP to level up."

Luigi: "Oh. Well I'll definately level up after the next battle then."

'Mario and Luigi moved the block onto the switch and went to the next floor.'

'Now they are in a small room with a Save Block and a sign that says 'Bowser's Room' with an arrow that points to a big door.

Luigi: "That must be Bowser's room."

Mario: "No duh, Sherlock."

Luigi: "Less sarcasm, more saving."

Mario: .:uses Save Block:.

-Select Save location-

Memory Card Slot A

Memory Card Slot B

Mario: "Slot A."

-Select Save File-

1. Lvl. 2 Bowser's Castle - 1F - Mario - Luigi -

2. Empty

3. Empty

4. Empty

5. Empty

Mario: "Eh, 1.

-Saving... Do not remove memory card or turn off power... Save Complete-

1. Lvl. 3 Bowser's Castle - 3F - Mario - Luigi -

Mario: "Alright, let's go!"

-------------------------------------------

'So how was this chapter? Sorry to leave you with suspense, but TWO chapters in ONE day is enough for me. Besides, it 11:42 PM! I need sleep! The boss fight is next chapter. Leave a review before you go. 


	3. When Worlds Collide

Kody: "Well, here we are! The first boss of FFM! The fight will take up a good portion of the chapter, and there won't be much happening before it, but, after it, however... Well I'm not gonna give anything away, so just read and find out!"

Ryan: "Again, Mega Mario does not own Mario, or Final Fantasy."

'On with the story!'

-------------------------------------

Party's Current Equipment

Mario

Weapon: Wooden Hammer

Headgear: Mario's Hat

Armor: Overalls

Armband: Work Gloves

Shoes: Normal Shoes

Badge: -

Luigi

Weapon: Wooden Hammer

Headgear: Luigi's Hat

Armor: Overalls

Armband: Work Gloves

Shoes: Normal Shoes

Badge: -

-------------------------------------

--FINAL FANTASY MARIO--

Chapter 3: When Worlds Collide

-------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

-Load Menu-

-------------------------------------

FINAL FANTASY MARIO

-New Game

-Continue

Mario's Voice: "Continue."

-Select Location-

-Memory Card Slot A

-Memory Card Slot B

Mario's Voice: "Slot A, please."

-Select Load File

1. Lvl. 3 /  
Bowser's Castle - 3F /  
- Mario - Luigi -

2. Empty

3. Empty

4. Empty

5. Empty

Mario's Voice: "1, obviously."

Loading... Do not remove Memory Card or turn off power... Load Complete.

-------------------------------------

-Bowser's Castle-

-------------------------------------

Mario: "Alright, let's go!"

Luigi: "Alright, Mario. Do we need to make any last minute preparations?"

Mario: "Well, we should heal."

'They both eat one Mushroom each and restore all HP.'

Luigi: "Anything else?"

Mario: .:uses a Syurp and recovers all FP:. "No. We're set."

Luigi: "Then, here we go."

'They go into Bowser's room, and find Peach in a giant bird cage, literally, and Bowser and Bowser Jr. were sitting on a sofa watching T.V..'

Bowser: "Huh? What? GAH! I'm surprised you two dolts made it this far. And made it here so quickly, too" .:stands up:. "But enough small talk. Let's battle!"

ENTER BATTLE (FF4 Advance Boss Music Playing)

-------------------------------------

BOSS FIGHT

-  
Mario: HP 230/230 - FP 15/15

Luigi: HP 190/190 - FP 7/10

Bowser: HP 200/200

Bowser Jr.: HP 170/170

------------------------------------

Luigi: "Mario!"

Mario: "What?"

Luigi: "This boss battle music is so cool!"

Mario: "Yeah, it is! The regular battle music is cool, too. But not as cool as this!"

Bowser: Skill - Slashing Claws - Mario, Luigi

Mario: 23 damage - HP 207/230

Luigi: 25 damage - HP 165/190

Luigi: "Owww! Well, enough admiring the music. You go for Bowser. I'll handle Bowser Jr.!"

Mario: "Gotcha!"

A.N.: 'Just so that you know, the regular battle music is the FF9 battle music.'

Mario: Skill - Jump - Bowser

Bowser: 30 damage - HP 170/200

Mario: 3 FP used - FP 12/15

Luigi: skill - Jump - Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.: 35 damage - 135/170

Luigi: 3 FP used - FP 4/10

Mario: "This is going to take a while..."

Bowser: Attack - Mario

Mario: 30 damage - HP 177/230

Bowser Jr.: Black Magic - Fira - Mario

Mario: 57 damage - burned - HP 120/230 - Burn

A.N.: 'Burns cause 20 damage each turn until cured.'

Mario: .:panting:.

Mario: Skill - Jump - Bowser

Bowser: 32 damage - HP 148/200

Mario: 3 FP used - burns cause 20 damage - HP 100/230 - FP 9/15

Peach: "Mario!"

Peach: White Magic - Pancea - Mario

Mario: Status healed

A.N.: 'The Pancea spell cures Petrify, Slow, Silence, Burn, and Dizzy.

Bowser: "Hey, wait! Is she even allowed to do that!"

Luigi: Skill - Jump - Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.: 34 damage - HP 101/170

Luigi: 3 FP used - FP 1/10

Bowser: Skill - Slashing Claws - Mario, Luigi

Mario: 31 damage - HP 69/230 - WARNING! LOW HP!

Luigi: 36 damage - HP 129/190

Peach: "Mario!"

Peach: White Magic - Cura - Mario

Mario: 516 HP restored - HP 230/230

Bowser: "That's getting annoying."

Bowser Jr.: "I'll handle it, dad."

Bowser Jr.: Black Magic - Silence - Peach

Peach: silenced

A.N.: 'Silence! Unable to use magic.'

Mario: Item - Mushroom - Luigi

Luigi: 100 HP restored - HP 190/190

Luigi: Attack - Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.: 21 damage - HP 80/170

Mario: Skill - Jump - Bowser

Bowser: 37 damage - HP 111/200

Mario: 3 FP used - FP 6/10

Luigi: Attack - Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.: Miss

Bowser: Attack - Luigi

Luigi: 28 damage - HP 172/190

Bowser Jr.: Attack - Mario

Mario: 22 damage - HP 218/230

Mario: Skill - Jump - Bowser

Bowser: 41 damage - 70/200

Mario: 3 FP used - FP 3/15

Luigi: Attack - Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.: 25 damage - HP 55/170

Bowser: Skill - Shell Toss - Mario

Mario: 39 damage - HP 179/230 - Limit Break

Bowser Jr.: Black Magic - Fira - Luigi

Luigi: 50 damage - HP 122/190 - Limit Break

Mario: Limit Break - Quick Strike - Bowser

Bowser: 114 damage - HP 0/200 - K.O.

Bowser: "Ugh. Guards, attack!" .:passes out:.

(Paratroopa: HP 100/100)

Luigi: Limit Break - Luigi Fire - All Enimies

Paratroopa: 107 damage - HP 0/100 - K.O.

Bowser Jr.: 109 damage - HP 0/170 - K.O.

Bowser Jr.: "Ack! Guards, get them." .:faints:.

(Paragoomba: HP 75/75)

Paragoomba: Dive - Mario

Mario: Miss

Mario: Skill - Jump - Paragoomba

Paragoomba: Critical - 78 damage - HP 0/75 - K.O.

Mario: 3 FP used - FP 0/15

Got 216 EXP - Found 176 Coins - Found Potion x1 - Found Ether x1 - Found Iron Hammer x1 - Found Work Pants x1

Mario: Level Up! - Lvl. 3 -- Lvl. 4

HP: 179/250

FP: 0/25

POW: 17

DEF: 13

MAG: 8

SPR: 9

SPD: 11

EVA: 13

LUCK: 6

Learned: Skill - Spin Attack

Luigi: Level Up! - Lvl. 2 -- Lvl. 3

HP: 122/210

FP: 1/20

POW: 13

DEF: 10

MAG: 6

SPR: 9

SPD: 9

EVA: 8

LUCK: 5

-------------------------------------

END BATTLE

'Mario and Luigi get Peach out of her cage.'

Mario: "Are you okay, Peach?"

Peach: "Yes. I'm fine."

Luigi: "That's good."

Peach: "Thank you for saving me, again. Let's go back to the castle."

'The ground starts shaking."

ENTER BATTLE

-------------------------------------

Mario: HP 179/250 - FP 0/25

Luigi: HP 122/210 - FP 1/20

Peach: HP 459/459 - FP 78/90 - Silence

Bowser: HP 1/612 - FP 0/60 - Stun - Sleep

Bowser Jr.: HP 1/478 - FP 0/73 - Stun - Sleep

-------------------------------------

Mario: "W-what's going on?"

Peach: "Eek!"

Luigi: .: grabs on to the nearest thing, A.K.A., Bowser's sofa:.

'Bowser's Castle suddenly explodes for no reason, sending everybody in it flying in different directions.'

Mario: 9999 damage - HP 0/250 - K.O.

Luigi: 9999 damage - HP 0/210 - K.O.

Peach: 9999 damage - HP 0/459 - K.O.

Bowser: 9999 damage - HP 0/612 - K.O.

Bowser Jr.: 9999 damage - HP 0/478 - K.O.

-------------------------------------

END BATTLE

-------------------------------------

-End of Prolouge-

-------------------------------------

-Would you like to save?-

-Yes

-No

Mario's Voice: "Yes. I would."

-Select Save Location-

-Memory Card Slot A

-Memory Card Slot B

Mario's Voice: "A, please."

-Select Save File-

1. Lvl. 3 /  
Bowser's Castle - 3F /  
- Mario - Luigi -

2. Empty

3. Empty

4. Empty

5. Empty

Mario's Voice: "2."

Saving... Do not remove Memory Card or turn power off... Save Complete.

2. Lvl. 4 /  
Flying Through The Air At 250 MPH /  
- Mario -

-Ready to proceed?-

-Yes

-No

Mario's Voice: "Yes, I am."

-------------------------------------

'Alrighty, how was this? Next chapter we will introduce a new character in the story. His name is Alex, who is a Red Mage. Also a bishonen.

Alex: "I HEARD that."

Kody: "But it's true."

Ryan: "Yeah. I'm with Kody and Mega Mario on this one. You are a guy who has long silver hair. One of the signs of being a bishonen."

Alex: Black Magic - Ultima - Mega Mario, Kody, Ryan

Mega Mario: 9999 damage - HP 9990000/9999999

Kody: 9999 damage - HP 0/9999 - K.O.

Ryan: 9999 damage - HP 0/9999 - K.O.

Alex: 650 FP used - FP 0/650

Alex: "Well. Please reveiw before you leave."

Mega Mario: Skill - Kamehameha - Alex

Alex: 9999999 damage - HP 0/225 - K.O.

Mega Mario: 999 FP used - FP 99000/99999

'By the way. The ground shaking was caused by Mario's world colliding and fusing with the worlds of FF1, FF4, FF6, FF8, and FF9. Bowser's Castle exploding, I did for fun. Also, those of you who don't like long battles, don't get your hopes up. Alex won't have all those powerful spells and high FP during the fic. Until he earns them anyway.'

Mega Mario: Item - Elixer - Mega Mario

Mega Mario: 9999 HP restored - 999 FP recovered

Mega Mario: White Magic - Full-Life - Kody

Kody: revived - 9999 HP restored - HP 9999/9999

Mega Mario: 100 FP used - FP 99899/99999

Mega Mario: White Magic - Full-Life - Ryan

Ryan: revived - 9999 HP restored - HP 9999/9999

Mega Mario: 100 FP used - FP 99799/99999

Mega Mario: Item - Turbo Ether - Mega Mario

Mega Mario: 999 FP recovered - FP 99999/99999

Ryan: "So, what do we do with Alex?"

Kody: "Let's just leve him here. Jessie will come by eventually and revive him."

'Alright now let's run away quickly.' 


	4. Through the Mushroom Forest! Almost

Mega Mario: "ESUY4WE8T4W89DSKLIRU48O7TESILJFXLKUTRIUSTDFMGJXILOTUSXGLJXLTUSOXGUERUTXUUR8TRS9T7XU IELSJ9P8M7N48MN808MNMNMNMNV8VMN8VM75Y7G98DRGYOPIEKYJLDGDX9FC89HFDqBCI4ONCL4IV8!"

Kody: "What's up with him?"

Ryan: "He's gone insane!"

Mega Mario: "djghsdgkyhshgsiKJDUFYEGSKUGHKSHGFSIGSGHSKHSGHSEUITUET87GDSU7TS7IEY5VN4M4I8V7NNVBNV K7CN4W6786VCN5478M4VC5MN57374V83NVC84C837VC757V38N4785663CCVNNHGFHDKEWWIRR7486!!!!!!!!"

---------------------

ENTER BATTLE

---------------------

Kody: HP: 9999/9999 - FP: 999/999 - Status: Normal - Limit: ----------

Ryan: HP: 9999/9999 - FP: 999/999 - Status: Normal - Limit: ----------

Mega Mario: HP: 999999/999999

Spawn of Insanity: HP: 542860/542860

---------------------------

Kody: "This fight could take a while."

Kody: Skill - Meteor Smash - Mega Mario

Mega Mario: 1 damage - HP: 999998/999999

Kody: 50 FP used - FP: 949/999

Ryan: "Definately." (turns to readers) "How about you just go ahead and read the fic while we handle this?"

Ryan: Skill - High Jump - Mega Mario

Ryan leaps high into the air.

Ryan: 10 FP used - FP: 989/999

Kody: "Remember: Mega Mario does not own any Mario, Final Fantasy, or any of the refrences in the fic."

Spawn of Insanity: Stupify - Kody

Kody: Confuse, Blind, Dizzy, Petrify, Slow, Stop, Berserk, Mini, Frozen, POW Down, Poison, Sap, Oil, Doom

Kody: "Blarrgggg..." (turns to stone due to petrification)

Ryan: (in the air charging his High Jump attack) "Whoa! Glad I wasn't down there! Kody! I'll give you a Remedy when I get down there!"

Mega Mario: "DMJHFR... EKRVBV... GHRKT... U574659V6... YN754V4NVC945N8VN!!!!!!"

Mega Mario: Kamehameha - Kody

Kody: 7328 damage - HP: 2671/9999 - Limit////------

Ryan: (still in the air) (winces) "And a X-Potion, too!" (turns to readers again) "Anyway, Mega Mario has also made a few changes to what he said last chapter. These changes include:

(1.) Alex is a Warrior, not a Red Mage.

(2.) Instead of all those worlds fusing into one, it will just be Mario's world and the world of FF1.

(3.) The normal battle music is the FF1 battle music. The boss battle music is the Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga boss music.

(4.) For those of you who are wondering why Bowser's and Bowser Jr.'s Max Hp went up, you'll find out later.

Ryan: "And that's about it."

Mega Mario: "JNF47IVRNG8475N973V5893756593!"

(Translation: "Enjoy the fic!")

----------------------------------------------------------------

--FINAL FANTASY MARIO--

Chapter 4: Through the Mushroom Forest! (Almost)

--------------------------

Mario

Weapon: Wooden Hammer

Shield: -

Headgear: Mario's Hat

Armor: Overalls

Gloves: Work Gloves

Accessory: -

Badge: -

--

Alex

Weapon: Wooden Sword

Shield: -

Headgear: Leather Helmet

Armor: Leather Armor

Gloves: Leather Gloves

Accessory: -

Badge: -

----------------------------

Load Menu

----------------------------

F I N A L F A N T A S Y M A R I O

- New Game

- Continue

Mario's Voice: "Continue."

- SELECT LOCATION -

- Memory Card Slot A

- Memory Card Slot B

Mario's Voice: "Slot A."

- SELECT LOAD FILE -

1. Lvl. 3 /  
Bowser's Castle - 3F /  
Mario - Luigi

2. Lvl. 4 /  
Flying Through The Air At 250 MPH /  
Mario

3. EMPTY

4. EMPTY

5. EMPTY

Mario's Voice: "File 2."

LOADING... DO NOT REMOVE MEMORY CARD OR TURN OFF POWER... LOAD COMPLETE.

------------------------

Mushroom Forest

------------------------

Mario: (regaining consiousness) "Ugh. Mama-mia." (stands up) "Where am I?" (remembers what just happened.) "Luigi! Peach! Where are they?" (notices a blonde-haired guy unconsious on the ground) "Who is this guy? He's hurt. Better take him to my house."

------------------------

Mario and Luigi's House

------------------------

Blonde-haired Guy: (regains consiousness) "Ugh. My head. Where am I?"

Mario: "Ah! You're awake!"

Blonde-haired Guy: "Who are you?"

Mario: (strikes a pose) "It's-a me, Mario!"

Blonde-haired Guy: "Mario, huh? Well, I'm Alex."

Mario: "Ah. Alex, why were you unconcious in the Mushroom Forest?"

Alex: "I don't know. Last thing I remember, I was having a picnic on the outskirts of the town of Cornelia with my friends-"

Mario: "I see."

Alex: (gasps) "My friends! Where's Cid, Jessie, Ivan, Biggs, and Wedge?"

Mario: "I dunno. You were the only person in the forest clearing when I came to."

Alex: "You were unconcious, too? Why?"

Mario: "Well..."

.:: 30 minutes later, after Mario fills Alex in on evreything that happened in the last three chapters. ::.

Mario: "... And that's what happened."

Alex: "Interesting. I'll go with you and help you find your brother and the princess. Who knows? Maybe I'll find my friends, too."

Mario: "What do you have to protect yourself from monsters?"

Alex: "Oh, it's awesome. Behold! The greatest sword you'll ever lay eyes on, the... ULTIMA WEAPON!!!!" (notices he pulled out a Wooden Sword) "What the? Where's my Ultima Weapon?"

.:: Three minutes later ::.

Alex: "I can't find my Ultima Weapon! Or any of my other equipment! Also, my class seems to have changed back to Warrior! Oh well, I'll still go with you."

'ALEX HAS JOINED THE PARTY'

Mario: (holding a bowl of pasta) "All right. Let me eat my pasta, then we'll head back to the forest." (sits down)

'ding, ding'

Alex: oO "Did your but just ding?"

Mario: "Oh, that's just my Mailbox SP." (pulls a small, white object from his back pocket and opens it) "It's a letter form Toadsworth."

--

Master Mario,

Something strange has happened.  
Please come to the castle at once!

--

Alex: "Looks like finding your brother, the princess, and my friends is gonna have to wait."

Mario: "Not neccessarily. To get to Toad Town where the castle is we have to go through the Mushroom Forest. We might find them on the way."

Alex: "Alright! Let's go!"

Mario: "Hang on a second." (finishes his pasta) "Let's-a go!" (hits Save Block)

3. EMPTY

SAVING... DO NOT REMOVE MEMORY CARD OR TURN OFF POWER... SAVE COMPLETE.

3. Lvl. 4 /  
Mario and Luigi's House /  
Mario - Alex

---------------------------------------------------

Kody: Limit Break - Twin Tornado - All enimies

Mega Mario: 9999 damage - HP: 5310/999999

Spawn of Insanity: Immune to Wind

Ryan: Limit Break - Pyro Cannon - All enimies

Mega Mario: 9999 damage - HP: 0/999999 - K.O.

Spawn of Insanity: Immune to Fire

-Got 4656756586856 EXP - Found 999999999999 Coins - Found Omega Tornesol x1-

---------------------

END OF BATTLE

---------------------

"Owwww. What happened?"

Kody: "You went insane, and tried to kill us, so we had to beat you up to make you come to your senses."

"Well that would explain why I'm bleeding and have bruses in various places."

Ryan: "Um, guys? The Spawn of Insanity is still standing."

"Right. Let me handle he/she/it."

--------------------

ENTER BATTLE

--------------------

Mega Mario: HP: 1/999999 - FP: 0/99999 - Status: Peril - Limit: READY!

Kody: HP: 7429/9999 - FP: 135/999 - Status: Blink - Limit: ----------

Ryan: HP: 6423/9999 - FP: 432/999 - Status: Haste - Limit: ----------

Spawn of Insanity: HP: 542860/542860

----------------

Mega Mario: "Time to finish this!"

Mega Mario: Limit Break - Kamehameha Infinity - All enimies

(A.N.: Okay, let me tell you about Kamehameha Infinity. It involves me jumping to the moon and firing a super powerful Kamehameha from space at all enimies.)

Spawn of Insanity: Weak against Non-Elemental - 999999 damage - HP: 0/542860 - K.O.

-Got 6754968954687268956790457695 EXP - Found 999999999999 Coins - Found Crystal Hammer x1 - Found Zodiac Spear X x1-

Mega Mario: Level Up! - Lvl.999 -- Lvl1000

HP: 1/999999

FP: 0/99999

POW: 999

DEF: 999

MAG: 999

SPR: 999

EVA: 999

SPD: 999

LCK: 100

---------------------

END OF BATTLE

---------------------

"Alright, instead of drink a ton of Elixers, I'm just gonna take a nap!" 


	5. CHAPTER 1: A New Adventure

Mega Mario: ' !#$'ZXCVBNM?zxcvbnm,./ '

Kody, Ryan: "WTF?"

explodes

TOTAL EXPLOSIONS IN THIS FIC: 1

Ryan: "What was that about?"

Kody: "I have no idea." casts Arise on me

((A/N: Arise is a special spell that can revive me with all 999,999 of my HP. It costs massive MP, though. 999 to be exact.))

Mega Mario: "Ugh. What happened?"

Ryan: "You started spouting random ...um, I dont even know what to call it. Anyway, after that you belw up."

Kody: is drinking a Turbo Ether

Mega Mario: "Huh." turn to readers "Well, I don't own anything mentioned in this fic, exept...' pulls out a list ... Kody, Ryan, the names of the Light Warriors, their personalities, some of the minor characters, some of the areas they visit, and the many random explosions throught the fic."

Kody: throws the empty vial over his shoulder

Empty Turbo Ether Vial: explodes

EXPLOSIONS: 2

Ryan: "Geez. You weren't kidding about the random part."

Mega Mario: "Don't worry. They won't be too frequent. I will probably only have them in the author notes. Also, I forgot to describe what Alex looks like. He has blonde hair, red pants, brown leather boots, and white-trimmed red armor."

----------------------------------------------

Remember:

Normal Battle Music: Final Fantasy I (Dawn of Souls version) normal battle music

Boss Battle Music: Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga boss battle music

----------------------------------------------

FINAL FANTASY MARIO CH.5

CHAPTER 1: A New Adventure

----------------------------------------------

-Party's Equipment-

MARIO

Weapon: Wooden Hammer / Headgear: Mario's Hat / Armor: Overalls / Gloves: Work Gloves / Accessory: - / Badge: - /

ALEX

Weapon: Wooden Sword / Headgear: Leather Helm / Armor: Leather Armor / Gloves: Leather Gloves / Accessory: - /  
Badge: - /

----------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

- Load Menu -

--------------------------------

F I N A L F A N T A S Y M A R I O

-New Game

-Load

Mario's Voice: "Load."

-Select Location-

-Memory Card Slot A

-Memory Card Slot B

Mario's Voice: "A."

-Select Load File-

1. Lvl. 3 /  
Bowser's Castle - 3F /  
Mario - Luigi

2. Lvl. 4 /  
Flying through the air at 250 MPH /  
- Mario -

3. Lvl. 4 /  
Mario and Luigi's House /  
- Mario - Alex -

4. Empty

5. Empty

Mario's Voice: "3."

-Loading... Do not remove Memory Card or turn off power... Load Complete.-

--------------------------------

Mario and Luigi's House

--------------------------------

Mario: "...and that's what Save Blocks do."

Alex: "Whoa. This adventure might be a little harder than my last one, seeing as I can't save anywhere anymore."

Mario: "Well let me get something, then we can leave." checks behind his couch and pulls out a bag.

(Obtained 'Magic Pouch'!)

Mario: "I found this on one of my adventures. It will let us carry any items we find during our adventure. However, we can't carry more than 100 of any one kind of item."

Alex: "Cool. Let me put in the items I have left.

(Obtained 2 'Potions'!)

(Obtained 1 'Pheonix Down'!)

Mario: "Let's-a go!"

They walk outside and toward the Mushroom Forest.

Mario: "Oh, wait I forgot to equip that new hammer and overalls." equips them

--------------------

-New Equipment-

MARIO

Weapon: Iron Hammer / Armor: Work Pants /

--------------------

Mario: "Okay. NOW let's go."

---------------------------------

World Map

---------------------------------

The camera is high above Mario and Alex. It pans over to the Mushroom Forest. A flag pops up above it, marking it as the next destination. The camera then pans back over to Mario and Alex.

Mario: "That's odd. I don't remember the forest being that far away. The earthquake must have expanded the land or something."

They run toward the forest, but when they are almost there, they get into a random encounter!

---------------------------------------

ENTER BATTLE

---------------------------------------

Mario: HP: 250/250 - FP: 25/25 - Status: Normal - Limit: ----------

Alex: HP: 290/290 - FP: 19/19 - Status: Normal - Limit///-------

Goomba (1): HP: 50/50

Goomba (2): HP: 50/50

---------------------------------------

Alex: "What are those?"

Mario: "You've never seen a Goomba before?"

Alex: "Just tell me about them."

Mario: "Well, how can I put it..."

Five minutes later

Mario: "...and that's the best way the English language will let me describe it."

Alex: "Interesting."

Goomba (doesn't matter which one): "Uh, hello. We're attacking you here! Take your turns already!"

Alex: sweatdrop "Oh, right."

Mario: "Watch and learn from a master." Skill - Jump - Goomba (1)

Goomba (1): 51 damage - HP: 0/50 - K.O.

Mario: 3 FP used - FP: 22/25

Alex: "Hm. But how about this?" Attack - Goomba (2)

Goomba (2): 53 damage - K.O.

Mario: "Not bad, Alex."

- Got 12 EXP - Found 24 Coins -

---------------------------------------

END BATTLE

---------------------------------------

They walk to the Mushroom Forest and enter it.

---------------------------------

Mushroom Forest

---------------------------------

The screen turns white and the following words appear:

-----------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

A NEW ADVENTURE

-----------------------------------

Mario: "Alright." points to the right "To reach Toad Town, we have to go that way."

Alex: "How far do we have to go?"

Mario: "Just four zones, not including this one."

Alex: "Sounds easy enough." point's at a block "What's this?"

Mario: "Wow. You must have hit your head harder than I thought. That's a block. If you stand underneath it and jump, an item or some coins will pop out. Observe." walks underneath the block and jumps)

(Obtained 1 'Fire Flower'.)

Alex: "What does a Fire Flower do?"

Mario: sigh "It's an attack item."

Alex: "You mean like a Red Fang?"

Mario???

Alex: "Nevermind. Let's just go."

They proceed into the next zone.

Mario: "Say, Alex."

Alex: "Yeah?"

Mario: "What in the world is that thing you fight with?"

Alex: "A sword. Duh."

Mario???

Alex: ...

((A.N.: You see. If you'll notice, there are no swords, battle axes, guns, ect. in Mario's world. So, it's only natural that he doesn't know what one is. Now back to your reguarlly scheduled fan fiction.))

Paragoomba: "BOOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!"

Mario, Alex: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

-------------------------------

ENTER BATTLE

-------------------------------

Mario: HP: 250/250 - FP: 22/25 - Status: Normal - Limit: ----------

Alex: HP: 240/240 - FP: 19/19 - Status: Normal - Limit///-------

Goomba: HP: 50/50

Koopa Troopa: HP: 60/60

Paragoomba: HP: 75/75

---------------------------

Mario: "Allow me to demonstrate how to utilize attack items by using the Fire Flower we just found." Item - Fire Flower - All enemies

Goomba: 60 damage - HP: 0/50 - K.O.

Koopa Troopa: 60 damage - HP: 0/60 - K.O.

Paragoomba: 60 damage - HP: 15/75

Alex: "Cool. My turn!" Attack - Paragoomba

Paragoomba: 52 damage - HP: 0/75 - K.O.

- Got 31 EXP - Found 47 Coins -

Alex: LEVEL UP! - Lvl. 3 -- Lvl. 4

HP: 240/265

FP: 19/23

STR: 10

DEF: 12

MAG: 6

SPR: 8

EVA: 10

ACC: 13

LUCK: 2

------------------------------

END BATTLE

------------------------------

Mario: "Let's get going."

Mario takes one step and then the screen shatters.

Alex: "#$ING RANDOM ENCOUNTERS!!!!"

----------

Three random encounters later...

----------

Mario: slowly pockets a Syurp from a treasure chest in the next zone "FLEE!!!!"

The duo sprint into the next zone without another random encounter.

Mario: panting

Alex: "How much further until we make it out of here?"

Mario: "Just one more zone."

Alex: points to a block, then to a chest "But we can't very well leave perfectly good treasure."

Mario: "Alright. You take the block, and I'll take the chest. We'll lessen the chances of a random encounter that way."

Alex: "Got it."

Mario: "On three."

Alex: gets in a running position

Mario: "THREE!"

Mario runs to the chest, opens it, pockets the 2 Mushrooms in it then leaps for the zone border.

At the same time, Alex runs to the block, hits it, grabs the bag containing 20 coins that popped out, and leaps for the zone border.

The screen cracks a little, but they clear the border before the battle can start. But the two of them crash into each other upon landing.

Mario, Alex: "Ouch."

Mario: stands up "This zone and the next one - which is really small - are both safe zones. Once we clear them, Toad Town will just be a stone's throw away."

Alex: "If we're close to the world map, then why's this Save Block here?"

Mario: "Dunno. Couldn't hurt to use it though." hits it

2. Lvl. 4 /  
Flying through the air at 250 MPH /  
- Mario -

-Saving... Do not remove Memory Card or turn off power... Save Complete.-

2. Lvl. 4 /  
Mushroom Forest / - Mario - Alex -

Alex: "C'mon! I've had enough of this forest!"

Mario: "Alright."

They now cross into the next zone, and are surprised at what they see.

Luigi and a human teenager with a red bandanna, purple armbands, a purple vest, grey pants, brown hair, and a nunchaku were surrounded by Bob-Ombs.

Mario: "Luigi!"

Alex: "Wedge!"

Mario: "We need to help them!"

Alex: "Right!"

--------------------------

ENTER BOSS BATTLE

--------------------------

Mario: HP: 205/250 - FP: 16/25 - Status: Normal - Limit/////-----

Alex: HP: 210/265 - FP: 19/23 - Status: Normal - Limit////////--

Luigi: HP: 210/210 - FP: 20/20 - Status: Normal - Limit: ----------

Wedge: HP: 230/230 - FP: 5/5 - Status: Normal - Limit/---------

Bob-Omb (1): HP: 100/100

Bob-Omb (2): HP: 100/100

Bob-Omb (3): HP: 100/100

Bob-Omb (4): HP: 100/100

Bob-Omb (5): HP: 100/100

-----------------

Mario: "Don't attack them with fire. It'll light their fuses and they'll blow up on one of us the next turn. It'll cause massive damage."

Luigi: "When their HP gets really low, they'll light their own fuses. If that happens, defeat them before their turn comes."

Alex, Wedge: "Got it."

Mario: Attack - Bob-Omb (1)

Bob-Omb (1): 25 damage - HP: 75/100

Mario: "They... also have higher defense than the enemies we have faced so far."

Alex: sarcasticly "Oh, perfect..." Attack - Bob-Omb (1)

Bob-Omb (1): 26 damage - HP: 49/100

Luigi: Attack - Bob-Omb (1)

Bob-Omb (1): 18 damage - HP: 31/100

Alex: "Wedge! You have got to strike a critical hit!"

Wedge: "C'mon critical hit! Critical hit! Please be a critical hit!" Attack - Bob-Omb (1)

Bob-Omb (1): Critical! - 32 damage - HP: 0/100 - K.O.

Mario: "It's the Bob-Ombs' turns now! Brace youselves! Even their regular attacks pack a bit of a wallop!"

Bob-Omb (2): Tackle - Alex

Alex: 45 damage - HP: 165/265 - Limit: READY!

Bob-Omb (3): Tackle - Wedge

Wedge: Miss

Bob-Omb (4): Tackle - Mario

Mario: Critical! - 67 damage - HP: 138/250 - Limit////////--

Bob-Omb (5): Tackle - Mario

Mario: 41 damage - HP: 97/250 - Limit: READY!

Luigi: "You okay, bro?"

Mario: "Yeah. I'm fine. My limit break's ready!"

Alex: "So's mine!"

Mario: "Let's go!" Limit - Quick Strike - Bob-Omb (2)

Bob-Omb (2): 102 damage - HP: 0/100 - K.O.

Alex: Limit - Spinning Slice - Bob-Omb (3)

Bob-Omb (3): 105 damage - HP: 0/100 - K.O.

Mario: "This is getting old."

Wedge: "Hey. While I was wandering around here, I found an attack item of some kind. Should I use it?"

Mario, Alex, Luigi: "Yes."

Wedge: "Got it."

Luigi: Attack - Bob-Omb (4)

Bob-Omb (4): 20 damage - HP: 80/100

Wedge: Item - POW Block - All enemies

Bob-Omb (4): 60 damage - HP: 20/100

Bob-Omb (5): 60 damage - HP: 40/100

Bob-Omb (4): lights it's fuse

Mario, Alex, Luigi, Wedge: "OH MAN!"

Bob-Omb (4): Explode - Wedge

Wedge: 100 damage - HP: 130/230 - Limit////------

Bob-Omb (4): K.O.

EXPLOSIONS: 3

Bob-Omb (5): Tackle - Luigi

Luigi: 45 damage - HP: 165/210 - Limit//--------

Mario: "EVERYONE! THE LAST ONE IS WEAK! TAKE IT DOWN NOW!" Attack - Bob-Omb (5)

Bob-Omb (5): 25 damage - HP: 15/100 lights it's fuse

Alex: Attack - Bob-Omb (5)

Bob-Omb (5): 24 damage - HP: 0/100 - K.O.

Mario: "Finally. That was our hardest battle yet."

- Got 150 EXP - Found 175 Coins - Found Potion x2 -

Mario: Level Up! - Lvl. 4 -- Lvl. 5

HP: 97/275

FP: 16/30

STR: 20

DEF: 16

MAG: 10

SPR: 11

EVA: 16

ACC: 13

LUCK: 6

LEARNED: Special - Fireball

Alex: Level Up! - Lvl.4 -- Lvl. 5

HP: 240/290

FP: 19/25

STR: 13

DEF: 15

MAG: 7

SPR: 10

EVA: 13

ACC: 15

LUCK: 4

LEARNED: Skill - Double Slash

Luigi: Level Up! Lvl. 3 -- Lvl. 4

HP: 122/230

FP: 20/25

STR: 16

DEF: 13

MAG: 8

SPR: 11

EVA: 11

ACC: 12

LUCK: 5

----------------------------

END BATTLE

----------------------------

Mario: "Luigi! You alright?"

Luigi: "Yeah."

Mario: "What happened?"

Wedge: "Well-"

Alex: "Hey Wedge, not that I'm not happy to see a familiar face here, but can't your story wait until we get to Toad Town? I refuse to spend another minute in this God-forsaken forest."

Mario: "Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

(LUIGI HAS JOINED THE PARTY!)

(WEDGE HAS JOINED THE PARTY!)

Alex: thinking 'I never want to come here again unless we absolutely have to.'

--------------------------------

- World Map -

--------------------------------

The camera is high above the four heroes. It pans over to Toad Town. A flag pops up above it, marking it as the next destination. The camera then pans back over to the party.

Alex: "Wow. I pity you and Luigi."

Mario: "Why?"

Alex: "Because you have to go through that forest every time to get to Toad Town and back home."

Mario: "Well, the monsters there weren't that strong before."

Alex: "Huh."

Mario: "Well, time to save!"

4. EMPTY

-Saving... Do not remove Memory Card or turn off power... Save Complete.-

4. Lvl. 5 / World Map - Near Mushroom Forest / - Mario - Alex - Luigi - Wedge -

----------------------------------------------

Mega Mario: "I hope you are all happy. This is my longest chapter yet!"

Kody: ZZZ

Ryan: "Leave a review before you leave." 


	6. Toad Town in Peril

Mega Mario: "I don't own Mario, Final Fantasy, or any related characters or places. Except the ones I made up. I also own Kody and Ryan, and the names of the Light Warriors. The plot is also mine."

Kody: "Now enjoy."

Ryan: "Also, when someone is talking in all caps, it means he or she is yelling. And when someone is saying things in all caps with no spaces, it means he or she is talking really fast."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

By the way, I would like to give all you readers a better image of what the abilities look like, so when a new ability is learned, a basic summary of what it looks like and what it does will be listed at the end of that chapter. For now, here are all of the abilites learned so far.

ABILITIES

-JUMP: Jump on an enemy's head to cause damage.

-SPIN ATTACK: Create a small whirlwind by spinning around with a hammer.

-FIREBALL: Shoot a small fireball from your hand.

-DOUBLE SLASH: Strike two times with a sword.

-FOCUS: Store energy to double the power of the next attack.

LIMITS

-QUICK STRIKE: (Mario's Limit Level 1) Quickly attack multiple times with a hammer.

-LUIGI FIRE: (Luigi's Limit Level 1) Shoot all enemies with fireballs.

-SPINNING SLICE: (Alex's Limit Level 1) A strong attack by spinning a sword into an enemy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

FINAL FANTASY MARIO CH.6

Toad Town in Peril

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Party's Current Equipment -

MARIO

Weapon: Iron Hammer / Headgear: Mario's Hat / Armor: Work Pants / Gloves: Work Gloves / Accessory: - / Badge: - /

ALEX

Weapon: Wooden Sword / Headgear: Leather Helm / Armor: Leather Armor / Gloves: Leather Gloves / Accessory: - /  
Badge: - /

LUIGI

Weapon: Wooden Hammer / Headgear: Luigi's Hat / Armor: Overalls / Gloves: Work Gloves / Accessory: - / Badge: - /

WEDGE

Weapon: Wooden Nunchaku / Headgear: Leather Cap / Armor: Leather Plate / Gloves: Bronze Armlet / Accessory: - / Badge: - /

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------

- Load Menu -

---------------------------

F I N A L F A N T A S Y M A R I O

-New Game

-Load

Mario's Voice: "Load."

-Select Location-

-Memory Card Slot A

-Memory Card Slot B

Mario's Voice: "A."

-Select Load File-

1. Lvl. 3 /  
Bowser's Castle - 3F /  
- Mario - Luigi -

2. Lvl. 4 /  
Mushroom Forest - Mario - Alex -

3. Lvl. 4 /  
Mario and Luigi's House /  
- Mario - Alex -

4. Lvl. 5 / World Map - Near Mushroom Forest / - Mario - Alex - Luigi - Wedge -

5. Empty

Mario's Voice: "4."

-Loading... Do not remove Memory Card or turn off power... Load complete.-

---------------------------

- World Map -

---------------------------

The party actually makes it to Toad Town without a single random encounter. They approach Toad Town and enter, but not before everyone fully heals themsleves.

---------------------------

- Toad Town -

---------------------------

The music from FFX when Tidus and Auron are fighting Sincales in Zanarkand (From here on, it will be known as: MfFFXwTaAafSiZ) starts playing.

The town is in chaos. Some buildings are on fire. Bandits are running all over town. The NPCs are in a panic. The castle guards are severely outnumbered.

Mario: "What's going on here?!"

A familiar toad: "Mario! Luigi! HELP!"

Mario: "Toad!"

Toad is being attacked by bandits.

Luigi: "We need to help him!"

-----------------------

ENTER BATTLE

-----------------------

Mario: HP: 275/275 - FP: 30/30 - Status: Normal - Limit: ----------

Alex: HP: 290/290 - FP: 25/25 - Status: Normal - Limit: ----------

Luigi: HP: 230/230 - FP: 25/25 - Status: Normal - Limit//--------

Wedge: HP: 230/230 - FP: 5/5 - Status: Normal - Limit////------

Bandit (1): HP: 80/80

Bandit (2): HP: 80/80

Toad: HP: 115/115 - FP: 20/20

-----------------------

The same music is still playing.

(((CONDITIONS FOR WINNING:: SAVE TOAD!)))

Mario: "What was that?"

Luigi: "I'm guessing, that if Toad is K.O.ed, then it's GAME OVER."

Alex: "Can't let that happen!"

Wedge: "Don't worry! I have another POW Block that we can use!"

Mario: "Allow me the honors." Item - POW Block - All enemies

Bandit (1): 79 damage - HP: 1/80

Bandit (2): 79 damage - HP: 1/80

Mario: "NOW FINISH THEM!"

Alex: "Don't need to tell me twice!" Attack - Bandit (1)

Bandit (1): 50 damage - HP: 0/80 - K.O.

Luigi: Attack - Bandit (2)

Bandit (2): 46 damage - HP: 0/80 - K.O.

Alex: "That was... easy."

Mario: "Yes. Compared to most of our previous encounters, it was."

Wedge: "No time for chit-chat, guys."

Luigi: "He's right the town is still burning."

Mario: "Then let's hurry and defeat the rest of the bandits!"

- Got 30 EXP - Found 60 Coins -

Luigi: Level Up! - Lvl. 4 -- Lvl. 5

HP: 230/255

FP: 25/30

STR: 17

DEF: 15

MAG: 10

SPR: 13

EVA: 14

ACC: 14

LUCK: 5

LEARNED: Skill - Splash Bros.

-----------------------

END BATTLE

-----------------------

The MfFFXwTaAafSiZ is still playing.

Mario: "You alright, Toad?"

Toad: "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks Mario."

Alex: "Quickly! We must defeat the rest of the bandits!"

Mario, Luigi, Wedge: "Let's go!"

Toad: "Wait. I want to help."

Wedge: "Do you know how to fight?"

Toad: "Yeah. This won't be my first real battle."

Alex: "Do you have a weapon?"

Toad: pulls out a battle staff "Yeah. I just got it, but I know how to use it."

(TOAD HAS JOINED THE PARTY!)

Toad: "I also have this Monster Guide that contains valuable information about monsters. In battle, I can use my Check special to look up information on one enemy. And this Monster Log magicly updates with new information when I use check on a new kind of enemy. It came with information on Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Paragoombas, and I got some information on bandits when they attacked me."

Wedge: "That'll definately come in handy."

(Obtained 'Monster Log'!)

Luigi: "Now let's show those bandits whose boss!"

------------------------------------------

-New Party Member's Equipment-

TOAD

Weapon: Battle Staff / Headgear: Work Cap / Armor: Work Pants / Gloves: Work Gloves / Accessory: - / Badge: - /

------------------------------------------

Mario: "Hold on." opens the menu, goes to the Equipment menu, takes Toad's Work Pants and replaces them with his old Overalls. Then he gives the Work Pants to Luigi, and exits out of the menu.

((Outside of the menu, while Mario's doing all of that...))

Toad: "Uhh, what happened to Mario?"

Mario is standing still with a blank expression on his face, and he's drooling. It's like he's in some sort of trance.

Luigi: "He gets like this every time he goes into the menu to do something."

Wedge: "Yeah. Alex gets the exact same way."

Alex: "Eh?"

Mario: finshes what he's doing and snaps out of it "Alright I'm done. Let's-a go!"

(((OBJECTIVE:: DEFEAT ALL OF THE BANDITS! (RANDOM ENCOUNTERS DO NOT COUNT.) (0/6 DEFEATED.))))

Alex: "Uhh... Hey, all-powerful narrator-guy, can we just skip all of that?"

Well, I was thinking about it, but since you went and broke the fourth-wall, that ain't gonna happen!

Alex: "YOU #$$$?!#$!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaaaaaaaaaa...

Alex: "SWEET-"

Meeeeeeeeee...

Alex: "-JESUS-"

Haaaaaaaaaa...

Alex: "-ON A-"

Meeeeeeeeee...

Alex: "-POGO-STICK!!!!!"

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EXPLOSIONS: 33 (Because the blast was big enough to count for 30 explosions!)

Mario, Luigi, Wedge: "Whoa!"

Alex: "He... missed me entirely."

Hey! Let's see YOU try to aim from another dimension!

(((6/6 DEFEATED)))

Wha?

Luigi: "I guess the Kamehameha Wave's aim was so off, that it nuked all of the bandits in the town. Even the ones in random encountes."

Alex: "That saves us some time then!"

sigh Well, I didn't really want to type all of those battles anyway.

Alex: "Then I guess this worked out well for both of us in the end, eh?"

Just shut up and go to the castle already before I make you fight a Malboro, alone. The fourth-wall has suffered enough for one chapter.

Alex: panicing "OKAYYOUGUYSLETSGOBADBREATHISBADFORALEX!" grabs everyone and runs in a random direction

Mario: "Alex! The castle is THAT way!"

Alex: "IKNEWTHAT!" runs toward the castle

------------------------

- Princess Peach's Castle -

------------------------

MfFFXwTaAafSiZ still playing.

Alex: still hasn't calmed down "THISISTHECASTLERIGHT!?"

Mario: "Calm down! Yes, this is the castle, but we can't just rush in! We need to use that save block over there first!"

Alex: "NOTIME!"

Toad: "CALM DOWN!" whacks Alex on the head with his staff

Alex: drops everybody and calms down

Wedge: "Hey! Isn't it Jessie's job to do that?"

Luigi, Toad: "Who's Jessie?"

Alex: rubing his head "Oh, that's right. We haven't told you guys the whole story yet."

Mario: "Don't worry." walks over to the save block "We'll fill you guys in on everything after we drive the bandits out of the castle and away from Toad Town!" saves

5. EMPTY

-Saving... Do not remove memory card or turn off power... Save Complete.-

5. Lvl. 5 / Princess Peach's Castle - Courtyard / - Mario - Alex - Luigi - Wedge - Toad -

Luigi: "So what's a Malboro?"

Wedge: "I'm surprised you haven't heard of them. They're the nastiest monsters in the world!"

Toad: "Sounds kinda scary."

Alex: "They're not strong, so much as they are annoying. Their Bad Breath attack hits one party member with every bad status effect in existance! The more powerful Malboro Overking's Putrid Breath has the same effect as Bad Breath, but it affects the entire party!"

Wedge: "We usually just run from the overkings."

Toad: "I hope we never run into any of those."

Mario: "I'm done saving! Let's go!"

Apparently, the blast had also reached the castle, as the group didn't see a single bandit running around, and they were able to get all of the treasures without a single random enounter.

Alex: "That was easy."

Mario: "Don't get cocky now, guys. I doubt the blast affected the bandit's leader, who I'm sure is inside the throne room, which is right inside these double doors right in front of us."

Luigi: "Toadsworth is probably being held captive."

Wedge: "Let's go kick his-"

Toad: "Yeah. Just don't defeat him before I can use Check on him."

Mario: "LET'S-A GO!"

They all rush into the throne room. And they see Toadsworth and several guards knocked out and tied up in a corner. They also see a bandit who managed to survive and another person, possibly the bandit leader.

Bandit: hears the door opening and closing "Boss, we got some company."

????: "Who's there?" turns around

Mario: "We've come to stop you!"

????: "Hmph. Didn't think I'd see you two dolts again." walks closer so that they can see him clearly

Mario: gasp

Luigi: "We didn't think we'd see you again, either, Mr. So-Called-Shadow-Thief."

Alex: "You've met this guy before?"

Mario: "Yeah. He gave us a lot of trouble every now and then during our journey in the Beanbean Kingdom."

Wedge: "So who is he?"

Toad: "Mario and Luigi told me about him when they told me about that journey! His name's... uh... I forget!"

????: "HEY!"

Mario: "Whoops. Forgot you were here."

Alex: "Why did you attack the town?"

????: "Haven't you figured it out? I'm taking this castle as my own, see? Then I'll rule the Mushroom Kingdom, see?"

Luigi: "Were those questions or statements?"

????: "Who cares? Let's just battle now, see?"

The MfFFXwTaAafSiZ stops playing.

-----------------------

ENTER BOSS BATTLE

-----------------------

Mario: HP: 275/275 - FP: 30/30 - Status: Normal - Limit: ----------

Alex: HP: 290/290 - FP: 25/25 - Status: Normal - Limit: ----------

Luigi: HP: 230/230 - FP: 25/25 - Status: Normal - Limit//--------

Wedge: HP: 230/230 - FP: 5/5 - Status: Normal - Limit////------

Toad: HP: 225/225 - FP: 10/10 - Status: Normal - Limit//--------

Bandit: HP: 80/80

Popple: HP: 170/170

-----------------------

The Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga battle music that plays when you fight Popple starts playing.

(STRUCK FIRST!)

Bandit: Ram - Luigi

Luigi: Miss

Popple: Pilfer - Alex

Alex: "Eh?"

Mario: "ALEX! HIT HIM AWAY WITH YOUR SWORD!"

Alex: "Wha? Hey! What are you doing?!"

(POPPLE STOLE 1 POTION FROM ALEX!)

Alex: "HEY!"

Popple: "I'll be taking that, see?"

Mario: "Even if you steal our HP restoring items and get the first attack like you always did, we'll still beat you like the last four times!"

Popple: yelling "That was a fluke!" whispering "That never stopped..." normal voice "But today, you will not beat me, see?"

Luigi: "The last four times, it was just Mario and myself. But now, it's 5 against 2. You don't stand a chance."

Popple: "SHUT UP, ALREADY! Now take your turns, already, see?"

Alex: "I am not in the mood for this. Hey, Wedge, you got any more of those blocks?"

Wedge: "Sorry, that one Mario used was my last one."

Alex: "Dang. Plan B. Cid, Haste me!"

Wedge: "Uh, Alex? Cid's not here."

Alex: "Crud. Guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way. Anyway, Mario, what were you saying about hitting him with my sword when it was HIS turn?"

Mario: "Well, when Popple tried to steal from us last time Luigi and me fought him, we would hit him with our hammers to stop him. Everyone, hit him with your weapon when he tries to steal from you and he's in front of you!"

Popple: "STOP TALKING ALREADY AND TAKE YOUR TURNS, SEE?!"

Mario: "Oh, right!" Skill - Spin Attack - Bandit

Bandit: Critical - 82 damage - K.O.

Mario: 5 FP used - FP: 25/30

Popple: "AH!"

Alex: Skill - Double Slash - Popple

Popple: 43 damage - HP: 127/170

Luigi: Skill - Splash Bros. - Popple

Popple: 47 damage - HP: 80/170

Luigi: 7 FP used - FP: 18/25

Wedge: Special - Focus

(WEDGE IS FOCUSING.)

Wedge: 1 FP used - FP: 4/5

Toad: Special - Check - Popple

Information: (POPPLE - MAX HP IS 170 - ATTACK IS 14 - DEFENSE IS 10 - ABILITY TO STEAL ITEMS - SPIKES: NO)

Popple: "Grrr. This is getting dangerous for me, see? Time to use that weird stick I found, see?" pulls out a sword Slash - Toad

Toad: 44 damage - HP: 181/225 - Limit////------

Mario: Special - Fireball - Popple

Popple: 48 damage - HP: 32/170

Mario: 7 FP used - FP: 18/25

Alex: Defend

(ALEX IS DEFENDING.)

Luigi: DEFEND

(LUIGI IS DEFENDING.)

Wedge: Attack - Popple

Popple: 89 damage - HP: 0/170 - K.O.

(WEDGE RECOVERED THE STOLEN POTION!)

Popple: "I... I won't forget this, see?"

- Got 115 EXP - Found 100 Coins - Found Longsword x1 -

-------------------------

END BATTLE

-------------------------

Popple: "Grrr. Boo, I say! This isn't worth it, see? Everybody retreat, see?"

Popple and what's left of his gang of bandits flee from the castle and Toad Town.

Mario and the others untie Toadsworth and the guards.

Toadsworth: regaining counciousness "Ugh. Master Mario? Master Luigi?"

Mario: "You alright Toadsworth? We defeated the bandits that attacked the town and the castle."

Mario: thinking 'Even though the narrator did most of the work.'

Toad: "And I helped!"

Toadsworth: "Very good, Master Mario. I excpected nothing less from you and Master Luigi. And you too, Toad." notices Alex and Wedge "Oh? And who are they?"

Alex: "I'm Alex."

Wedge: "And I'm Wedge."

Luigi: "It would have been extremely difficult to defeat the bandits without their help."

Toadsworth: "Ah. Well, thank you, Master Alex and Master Wedge, for aiding Master Mario and Master Luigi in ridding the town and the castle of those vile bandits. looks around "Where is the princess?"

Mario: "We'll tell you tomorrow. I'm tired from trecking all the way here and fighting those bandits."

Toadsworth: "I suppose it can wait until tomorrow. The guest chambers are on the second floor. Dinner will be prepared as soon as some of the damages to the castle and the town are repaired."

Luigi: "Alright Toadsworth, we'll be resting until then."

The group goes to the guest chamber, and rests for a while. Then they go eat dinner. Alex practically inhaled his food. After dinner, the group went to sleep.

------------------------

- End of Chapter 1 -

------------------------

-Would you like to save?-

-Yes

-No

Mario's Voice: "Yes."

-Select Memory Card-

-Memory Card Slot A

-Memory Card Slot B

Mario's Voice: "A."

-Select Save File-

1. Lvl. 3 /  
Bowser's Castle - 3F /  
- Mario - Luigi -

2. Lvl. 4 /  
Mushroom Forest - Mario - Alex -

3. Lvl. 4 /  
Mario and Luigi's House /  
- Mario - Alex -

4. Lvl. 5 / World Map - Near Mushroom Forest / - Mario - Alex - Luigi - Wedge -

5. Lvl. 5 / Princess Peach's Castle - Courtyard / - Mario - Alex - Luigi - Wedge - Toad -

Mario's Voice: "5."

-There is already a save file here, are you sure you want to overwite it?-

-Yes

-No

Mario's Voice: "Yes."

-Saving... Do not remove Memory Card or turn off power... Save Complete.-

5. Lvl. 5 / Princess Peach's Castle - Guest Chamber / - Mario - Alex - Luigi - Wedge - Toad -

-Ready to proceed?-

-No

-Yes

Mario's Voice: "Yes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan: "What's that noise?"

Kody: "I think it's the Popple fans cheering that he's made an appearance in the story."

Mega Mario: "I hope you people have enjoyed this chapter, as it was longer than the last one. Now, please review. I will write another chapter once this story has 5 reviews. Also, if you have any ideas for Wedge's Limit Break and Toad's Limit Break, include them with your review."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

ABILITIES:

SPLASH BROS.: A combination attack involving Mario and Luigi. (It's exactly the same as it is in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga.)

CHECK: Check the Monster Guide for any information on one enemy. 


	7. Interlude01:This Trip Sponored By A Hobo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mega Mario: (HP: 4819/999999 - MP: 296/99999 - Status: Poison, Slow, Auto-Life - Limit/////////-)_

_Kody: (HP: 0/9999 - MP: 24/999 - Status: K.O. - Limit///-------)_

_Ryan: (HP: 0/9999 - MP: 107/999 - Status: K.O. - Limit///////---)_

_--_

_Writer's Block: (HP????/???? - Status: Haste, Protect, Shell)_

--------------------

**Mega Mario uses Kamehameha.**

**Writer's Block takes 6454 damage. **(HP????/????)

**Mega Mario takes 300 damage from the poison.** (HP: 4519/999999)

**190 MP used. **(MP: 106/99999)

**Writer's Block casts Ultima.**

**Mega Mario takes 9999 damage. **(HP: 0/999999)

**Mega Mario is revived. **(HP: 5400/999999)

**Mega Mario uses an X-Potion on himself.**

**Mega Mario recovers 9999 HP. **(HP: 15399/999999)

**Writer's Block casts Ultima.**

**Mega Mario takes 9999 damage. **(HP: 5400/999999 - Limit: READY!)

**Mega Mario was Poisoned.**

**Mega Mario was Slowed.**

**Mega Mario uses LIMIT: Cross Rend!**

**Writer's Block takes 119988 damage. **(HP: 0/????)

Got 1 EXP - Found 10 Coins - Found Mushroom x1

--------------------------------

END BATTLE

--------------------------------

**Mega Mario: "FINALLY! That cursed Writer's Block that has plauged me for months is dead! I don't own Mario or FF1!"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Fantasy Mario

Ch. 7

Interlude 01: This Trip is Sponsored By Some Hobo I Met On the Street

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Party's Current Equipment -

MARIO

Weapon: Iron Hammer /

Headgear: Mario's Hat /

Armor: Work Pants /

Gloves: Work Gloves /

Accessory: - /

Badge: - /

ALEX

Weapon: Wooden Sword /

Headgear: Leather Helm /

Armor: Leather Armor /

Gloves: Leather Gloves /

Accessory: - /

Badge: - /

LUIGI

Weapon: Wooden Hammer /

Headgear: Luigi's Hat /

Armor: Work Pants /

Gloves: Work Gloves /

Accessory: - /

Badge: - /

WEDGE

Weapon: Wooden Nunchaku /

Headgear: Leather Cap /

Armor: Leather Plate /

Gloves: Bronze Armlet /

Accessory: - /

Badge: - /

TOAD

Weapon: Battle Staff /

Headgear: Work Cap /

Armor: Overalls /

Gloves: Work Gloves /

Accessory: - /

Badge: - /

--------------------------------------

- Load Menu -

--------------------------------------

5. Lvl. 5 /

Princess Peach's Castle - Guest Chamber /

- Mario - Alex - Luigi - Wedge - Toad -

-Loading... Do not remove Memory Card or turn off power... Load complete.-

--------------------------------------

- Princess Peach's Castle -

--------------------------------------

_Mario and the others wake up, eat breakfast, and go to the throne room._

_Inside the throne room, there are several guards standing in a circle in the back of the room. Toadsworth is standing in the middle of the room._

Toadsworth: "Ah. Master Mario. Good morning."

Mario: "Good morning, Toadsworth."

Toadsworth: "Now then. Since you've had some rest, would you be so kind as to tell me what has happened?"

Wedge: "Just read all the chapters before this one."

--------------

**A while later, after Toadsworth has read the previous chapters...**

--------------

Toadsworth: "Oh dear... Where could the princess be?"

Mario: "We're about to go find her."

Toadsworth: "Best of luck, then. And take this map."

(Mario recieved the Key Item: Mushroom Kingdom Map!)

Toadsworth: "This map was just made. It shows the changes made by the earthquake."

Mario: "Thanks."

Toadsworth: "Toad, you should just stay here."

Toad: "But I want to help Mario! I'll pull my own weight."

Toadsworth: "Very well. But do be careful."

Alex: "Well, we're off, then."

Toadsworth: "One last thing before you go. Talk with the guards behind me. They can give you some useful tips for your travels."

Luigi: "We'll do that."

_Mario already knows how to play the game, and what he doesn't know, he'll pick up along the way, so he ignores the guards and just goes to the treasure chest._

(Mario recieved 1x Work Pants.)

Mario: '_I'll give these to Toad. and while I'm at it, I'll give Alex that sword Popple had._'

--------------------------------

-New Equipment-

ALEX

Weapon: Broadsword /

TOAD

Armor: Work Pants /

--------------------------------

_Mario searches the parts of the castle that were blocked off earlier and got some Mushrooms, some Syurps, some coins, and even a POW Block. He then leaves the castle._

--------------------------------------

- Toad Town -

--------------------------------------

Wedge: "So, how are we gonna do this?"

Mario: "While we were eating last night, I made up a plan. And according to the map, the earthquake didn't change much for me to have to make any big changes to the plan."

Alex: "Let's hear it then."

Mario: "Okay. First, we will leave Toad Town by the west exit. Then we will head through World 1, followed by Bob-Omb Battlefield. Then we'll rest at Goomville before climbing over Mt. Shroom."

Toad: "Sounds simple enough."

Mario: "Well, the next part is kinda hard. After Mt. Shroom, we must brave the Dry Dry Desert. But we'll rest at Dry Dry Outpost along the way."

Wedge: "Heh. I remember how Ivan used to hate deserts. Those dinosaurs were killing him left and right."

Mario: "Then, we head to the Seaside Town. We'll get a boat and explore Yoshi's Island and DK Island. We'll then head back to Seaside Town and continue our exploration."

Luigi: "Wait. Oh God. I know where we're going next."

Mario: "We have to go through the Haunted Forest. Sorry, Luigi. I know you hate that place, but you'll have to bear it. Afterwards, we make a detour to the Mushroom Bridge so we can reach the Mushroom City."

Alex: "Okay. Keep going."

Mario: "After we search the city, we head back through the Mushroom Bridge, and go to Rose Town. After Rose Town is Cool Cool Mountain, followed by the North Cave, and Moleville."

Alex: "Moleville? Ooookay."

Mario: "Lastly, we swim through the Sunken Lake, and get back to Toad Town by the east enterance."

Luigi: "And what if we haven't found Peach or all of Alex and Wedge's friends, yet?"

Mario: "We'll worry about that later."

Toad: "Well, let's buy some equipment and get going."

_Mario buys a Work Cap for himself and Luigi. And he sells their old equipment. Except Mario's Cap and Luigi's Cap, which can't be sold. He then buys some items. Here's the party's current inventory._

Mushroom x15

Potion x2

Pheonix Down x7

Syurp x5

Antidote x10

Eye Drops x10

Fire Flower x5

POW Block x1

Mario's Cap x1

Luigi's Cap x1

00,000,539 Coins

Toad: "Do we have everything we need?"

Alex: "I think so."

Mario: "Well then, let's-a go!"

--------------------------------------

- World Map -

--------------------------------------

_The usual. Camera pans over to World 1, flag pops up, camera pans back to party._

Mario: "Save."

1. Lvl. 3 /

Bowser's Castle - 3F /

- Mario - Luigi -

-Saving... Do not remove Memory Card or turn off power... Save Complete.-

1. Lvl. 5 /

World Map - Near Toad Town /

- Mario - Alex - Luigi - Wedge - Toad -

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mega Mario: "Well, now you know where the first leg of their journey will take them. Review! Oh, and if you're wondering, Writer's Block looks like a square version of Osma."**


	8. Leveling Up

**Mega Mario: "Yes! Yes! YES!"**

Kody: "What's with the yes-ing?"

**Mega Mario: "I don't own Super Mario or FF1."**

Kody: "..."

**Mega Mario: "That was just a disclaimer."**

Ryan: "By the looks of it, you just beat Tales of Legendia, right?"

**Mega Mario: "Yep. (Don't own ToL, either.)"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Fantasy Mario

Ch.8

Leveling Up

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Party's Current Equipment -

MARIO

Weapon: Iron Hammer / **POW + 5** /

Headgear: Work Cap / **SPR + 4** /

Armor: Work Pants / **DEF + 5** /

Gloves: Work Gloves / **DEF + 2** /

Accessory: - /

Badge: - /

ALEX

Weapon: Broadsword / **POW + 5** /

Headgear: Leather Helm / **SPR + 3** /

Armor: Leather Armor / **DEF + 5** /

Gloves: Leather Gloves / **DEF + 2** /

Accessory: - /

Badge: - /

LUIGI

Weapon: Wooden Hammer / **POW + 3** /

Headgear: Work Cap / **SPR + 4** /

Armor: Work Pants / **DEF + 5** /

Gloves: Work Gloves / **DEF + 2** /

Accessory: - /

Badge: - /

WEDGE

Weapon: Wooden Nunchaku / **POW + 4** /

Headgear: Leather Cap / **SPR + 3** /

Armor: Leather Plate / **DEF + 4** /

Gloves: Bronze Armlet / **DEF + 2** /

Accessory: - /

Badge: - /

TOAD

Weapon: Battle Staff / **POW + 4** /

Headgear: Work Cap / **SPR + 4** /

Armor: Work Pants / **POW + 5 / **

Gloves: Work Gloves / **POW + 2** /

Accessory: - /

Badge: - /

--------------------------------------

- Load Menu -

--------------------------------------

1. Lvl. 5 /

World Map - Near Toad Town /

- Mario - Alex - Luigi - Wedge - Toad -

-Loading... Do not remove Memory Card or turn off power... Load complete.-

--------------------------------------

- World Map -

--------------------------------------

Alex: "So, how far is World 1?"

Mario: "Let's see, we just follow the dirt path, go up a hill, and we'll reach it after a few minutes."

Luigi: "We go there a lot."

_So, the five heroes follow the dirt path. After walking for a bit, they get into a RANDOM ENCOUNTER!_

-----------------------------

ENTER BATTLE

-----------------------------

_Mario: (HP: 275/275 - FP: 30/30 - Status: Normal - Limit: ----------)_

_Alex: (HP: 290/290 - FP: 25/25 - Status: Normal - Limit: ----------)_

_Luigi: (HP: 255/255 - FP: 25/25 - Status: Normal - Limit//--------)_

_Wedge: (HP: 230/230 - FP: 5/5 - Status: Normal - Limit////------)_

_Toad: (HP: 225/225 - FP: 10/10 - Status: Normal - Limit////------)_

--

_Paragoomba 1: (HP: 75/75)_

_Paragoomba 2: (HP: 75/75)_

_Paratroopa: (HP: 100/100)_

----------------

Alex: "Oooooh. Stronger enemies."

Wedge: "That means we're getting somewhere."

Toad: "Let me Check the Paratroopa."

**Mario attacks Paragoomba 1.**

**Paragoomba 1 takes 25 damage.** (HP: 50/75)

**Alex attacks Paragoomba 1.**

**Paragoomba 1 takes 26 damage. **(HP: 24/75)

**Luigi attacks Paragoomba 1.**

**Paragoomba 1 takes 20 damage. **(HP: 4/75)

Alex: "This is taking longer than usual."

**Wedge attacks Paragoomba 1.**

**Paragoomba 1 takes 22 damage.** (HP: 0/75 - K.O.)

**Toad casts Check on Paratroopa.**

**Paratroopa: MAX HP IS 100, MAX FP IS 2, POWER IS 7, DEFENSE IS 10, MAGIC IS 1, SPIRIT IS 3, SPIKES: NO**

Alex: "At this rate, we'll be here all day."

Mario: "Let's use our skills."

**Paragoomba 2 attacks Mario.**

**Mario takes 14 damage. **(HP: 261/275 - Limit/---------)

**Paratroopa attacks Wedge.**

**Wedge takes 17 damage. **(HP: 213/230 - Limit/////-----)

**Mario uses Spin Attack on Paragoomba 2. **(FP: 25/30)

**Paragoomba 2 takes 40 damage. **(HP: 35/75)

**Alex uses Double Slash on Paragoomba 2. **(FP: 20/25)

**Paragoomba 2 takes 38 damage. **(HP: 0/75 - K.O.)

Toad: "Yeah! Two down, one to go!"

**Luigi uses Splash Bros. on Paratroopa.** (FP: 21/25)

**Paratroopa takes 38 damage. **(HP: 62/100)

**Wedge attacks Paratroopa.**

**Paratroopa takes 19 damage.** (HP: 43/100)

**Toad attacks Paratroopa.**

**Paratroopa takes 25 damage. **(HP: 18/100)

**Paratroopa attacks Wedge.**

**Wedge takes 20 damage.** (HP: 193/230)

**Mario attacks Paratroopa.**

**Paratroopa takes 24 damage.** (HP: 0/100)

Got 50 EXP - Found 64 Coins

_Mario: (Level Up! - Lvl. 5 -- Lvl.6)_

_HP: 261/290 --- FP: 25/35_

_POW: 17 --- DEF: 15 --- MAG: 13_

_SPR: 16 --- ACC: 11 --- EVA: 13_

_LUCK: 5 --- Next Level: 300 EXP_

------------------------------

END BATTLE

------------------------------

Mario: "Phew."

Alex: "That was a tough fight."

Luigi: "We're gonna have a hard time if the other fights are like that."

Toad: "What should we do?"

Wedge: "Maybe we should level up a little more."

_And so, the team returns to Toad Town, leave through the South exit, and walk around outside town; fighting Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Paragoombas until they all are Lvl. 7. Then, they re-enter Toad Town, go to the castle, sleep in the Guest Chamber, leave town through the West exit, and make their way to World 1 much more easily (with Mario gaining another level along the way). Mario saves right outside World 1._

1. Lvl. 5 /

World Map - Near Toad Town /

- Mario - Alex - Luigi - Wedge - Toad -

-Saving... Do not remove Memory Card or turn off power... Save complete.-

1. Lvl. 8 /

World Map - Near World 1 /

- Mario - Alex - Luigi - Wedge - Toad -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mega Mario: "That was a shorter chapter."**

Kody: "Well, the fight WAS kinda long."

Ryan: "Here are the party's stats."

--------------------

_Mario: Lvl. 8 --- EXP: 10 --- Limit///-------_

_HP: 303/310 --- FP: 35/45_

_POW: 20 --- DEF: 18 --- MAG: 16_

_SPR: 17 --- ACC: 14 --- EVA: 15_

_LUCK: 6 --- Next Level: 400 EXP_

_SKILLS: _Jump, Spin Attack

_SPECIALS: _Fireball, Sweet Treat

_Alex: Lvl. 7 --- EXP: 330 --- Limit//--------_

_HP: 298/305 --- FP: 40/40_

_POW: 19 --- DEF: 17 --- MAG: 12_

_SPR: 15 --- ACC: 14 --- EVA: 14_

_LUCK: 5 --- Next Level: 350 EXP_

_SKILLS: _Double Slash, Uppercut

_SPECIALS: _none

_Luigi: Lvl. 7 --- EXP: 270 --- Limit///-------_

_HP: 290/290 --- FP: 37/40_

_POW: 18 --- DEF: 16 --- MAG: 13_

_SPR: 15 --- ACC: 13 --- EVA: 13_

_LUCK: 6 --- Next Level: 350 EXP_

_SKILLS: _Jump, Splash Bros.

_SPECIALS: _none

_Wedge: Lvl. 7 --- EXP: 300 --- Limit////////--_

_HP: 243/265 --- FP: 10/10_

_POW: 18 --- DEF: 15 --- MAG: 7_

_SPR: 13 --- ACC: 14 --- EVA: 17_

_LUCK: 4 --- Next Level: 350 EXP_

_SKILLS: _none

_SPECIALS: _Focus

_Toad: Lvl. 7 --- EXP: 310 --- Limit///////---_

_HP: 250/250 --- FP: 15/15_

_POW: 16 --- DEF: 18 --- MAG: 9_

_SPR: 17 --- ACC: 13 --- EVA: 13_

_LUCK: 8 --- Next Level: 350 EXP_

_SKILLS: _none

_SPECIALS: _Check

--------------------

**Mega Mario: "Also, if anybody is wondering how I determine damage done, I just picked random numbers. But starting next chapter, I will determine damage a different way. If you want to know this way, send me a message or review asking me to tell you with an example. Now, please review!"**


End file.
